Real Name
by Ostensibly Lucidina
Summary: We all know that Harry was sent to the Dursleys after his parents died, and that, in many ways, they did abuse him. But what you don't know is that when Harry is six, something happens that will not only change his life, but the course of Destiny forever. (Up for Adoption!)
1. Chapter 1 : Prelude

**R e a l N a m e**

_By Ostensibly Lucidina_

**W a r n i n g s : **AU, or Alternate Universe, X-Over with the anime _**Loveless, **_Slash, or Male x Male relationships, FemSlash, or Female x Female relationships, graphic violence, blood, gore, implied sex, sex, abuse, child abuse, torture, and all-around mature themes. It's not rated 'M' for nothing, people. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Kind-of-OOC!Harry, and a bunch of others acting somewhat OOC. It'd be too long to list them all. This will be a Harry x Voldemort story.

**D i s c l a i m e r : **I only do this once per story. I do not own Harry Potter, or Loveless, nor do I make any profit whatsoever from writing this.

**F u l l S u m m e r y : **Harry James Potter was sent to the Dursleys at the age of one after his parents died by Albus Dumbledore. His relatives did abuse him for five years, and at the age of six, tragedy struck. Petunia died, and, seeing no reason to keep our young hero, Vernon throws him out onto the streets. A touring couple from Japan decides to take him in after finding him. For a year, he lives peacefully with the couple and his adopted brother, until his brother is burned to death in Harry's own school desk, and his father is randomly murdered. Going insane, his adopted mother abuses him regularly to get the 'old' him back after he comes down with a severe case of amnesia. Then, after four years of living through this, he gets his Hogwarts letter...

**C H A P T E R 1 : P R E L U D E**

It was a cool morning, November 1st, a Monday, with the sun just barely brightening the sky to a light blue-gray and it was the day that most people dread going through because of how it dragged on an on. As people reluctantly started going about their business, we find that one Harry James Potter lay on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive after Albus Dumbledore and his colleague, Minerva McGonagall had left him there at the mercy of his only remaining blood relatives. Wrapped in a forest green blanket that was slightly charred around the edges after what had happened only the night before, leaving him orphaned, and with a letter written in green ink and addressed to aforementioned relatives perched delicately on top of his blanket, the sleeping babe was an innocent picture of baby abandonment. Or, so it might have seemed to anyone else.

He woke to a very harsh, very loud, and very shrill shriek. He blinked sleepy bright green eyes up at his Aunt Petunia, a woman with platinum blonde hair and a horse-boned face that was, right now, twisted in a mask of fear, fury, shock, and hate. He didn't make a sound when awoken so suddenly. No, he just stared with haunting and captivating eyes that seemed far too old for a baby's face with such a look of knowing and of sorrow, as if he knew what kind of life awaited him, that Petunia was able to collect her wits and pick up the child before anyone came out to see what was wrong.

Little Harry watched as she read the letter, and glared at him with all-consuming hatred, before calling to Vernon, who waddled in, his face going from its normal beefy red to a violent shade of purple within two seconds flat.

"GET THAT _FREAK_ OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" he roared with all his might, making their own one-year-old son wail loudly in his bedroom from being woken up in such a manner. Petunia shook her head at her husband.

"The boy must stay here, Vernon. If we don't keep him here, _they'll_ know, and come after us!" She laid a hand on her husband's fat shoulder to placate him. He calmed down a little, and then grumbled as he sat down to eat.

"No freaky child is going to be cared about in my house, Petunia. He will be treated like all freaks should be treated; with heavy discipline. Maybe we can squash the freakiness out of him." He grunted, and then set about eating, ignoring the cries of his own child, leaving Petunia to take care of it, which she did, and watching little Harry warily. "You, boy, are in for a world of pain." was all he said. Little Harry simply watched with those haunting eyes, before going back to sleep.

**- t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

Three-year-old Harry Potter sat down in the backyard, thoroughly exhausted, but knowing he had to complete his tasks or risk getting beaten by Uncle Vernon again. He wasn't quite tall enough to reach the stove yet, so he wouldn't have to cook, but he was given tasks that were nigh on impossible for a three-year-old to complete. And he wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for the _**Secret Thing**_ he could do. He wasn't allowed to do it with his relatives around, but he could do it when their backs were turned. And he was going to do it now to help him get the gardening done.

Gardening was one of the few things he liked to do when it came to the chores he did daily. He always used the _**Secret Thing**_ when it came to the garden. It made the flowers bloom beautifully and last much longer than normal ones. He grew many things in the backyard. And he enjoyed it a lot. Right now he grew large white rose blossoms, which he sat among to weed. He made quite a picture, a small boy with impossibly pale skin, though he was outside in the hot sun just about every day, with a thin little body that had lost all of its baby fat in all but his cute little face, black hair falling halfway down his back in messy waves, and bright green eyes that were slightly slanted, sitting among the roses in filthy rags that barely passed for clothes. He looked surreal. Like a Fae, really. His relatives hated that.

He knew his relatives didn't like him. He had figured that out a long time ago, when he had seen the differences between how his Aunt and Uncle treated himself and Dudley. They treated Dudley with such love and affection that it had made him spoiled. They treated Harry like he was scum. Like he was so unwanted that he would have been thrown out a long time ago. He had never known what kept his relatives from doing just that. He never would, either, because he was taught never to ask questions. Never question what they told him. Or be beaten and go without food for another day, and spending said say in his cupboard under the stairs, on top of doing chores all night. No, he didn't question anything.

He was going to do the _**Secret Thing**_ now, since he was getting lost in his thoughts. Harry lifted up a slender hand, and watched the soft brown light with green flecks radiate from his palm into the earth. The weeds withered and died, and the plants became more bright and vitalized. He smiled serenely, and got up, brushing the dirt off his pants and wiping off his feet before going back inside. It wouldn't do to have dirt on the floor he had cleaned and have Aunt Petunia say he was shirking his duties, and have Uncle Vernon beat him again.

There was no food on the table for him today.

So lived young Harry Potter.

**- t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

There was a shrill scream. Harry's eyes snapped open to the darkness of his cupboard. He was six, and something was very wrong. Uncle Vernon came tumbling down the stairs, and high-pitched voice hissed madly, "WHERE ISSS HE!!!???" Harry blinked. He recognized that voice... It was the one from his dream with the _**Green Light**_ and the_** Woman Crying**_. He sat up, and wished very hard for his door to be unlocked. With a _click_ and a heavy _thud_, the padlock came off. Harry punched open the door; just in time to see _**Green Light**_ rush at his Aunt Petunia. Her screams died instantly. Uncle Vernon was knocked out. Harry got out slowly from his cupboard, and turned left towards the front door. There was a large black shadow standing there. _Red,_ glowing eyes peered out of the hood it had on. Harry stared back. The **Shadow** moved forward.

It was like a horror movie, where the victim is captivated by its murderer and can't move. But Harry wasn't even afraid. Something was telling him that this person would protect him no matter what. Forever. The **Shadow** reached out a hand, which was chalk-white and boney; to push back his bangs and see the lightning-bolt scar upon his forehead. Then the **Shadow** crouched down, and picked him up, cradling him to his chest like he was a small, precious treasure. The **Shadow's** scent washed over him. He smelled of cold nights, of musty tomes, of fresh ink, of pain, of blood, and of sweet chocolate. Harry closed his eyes, feeling for perhaps the first time in his short life of being with the Dursleys; that he was safe, and would be happy.

Then it went wrong. The **Shadow** tensed, and turned towards the door, pulling out a long bone-white stick, and aiming it there. The door burst open, knocking Vernon in the back of the head. An old man with a lot of hair on his face and head in a brightly colored and really clashing dress stood there, baby blue eyes hard, and loooooong crooked nose looking at him. Harry had opened his eyes and looked at the man. His mind screamed '**BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!!!**' Harry buried his face in the **Shadow's** chest, clutching his _Big Coat _with a _Hood_. Then there was light so bright, he could see it through his eyelids. Then he fell asleep.

---

When he woke, Uncle Vernon was heaving him out a car door, and he landed with a _thud _onto hard pavement. "Your Freakishness got my Petunia killed! NO MORE!!!" And then he drove off, slamming his door in Harry's face.

What had happened to the **Shadow**? He blinked the tears from his eyes as his brain slowly grasped at the only conclusion it could think of. The **Shadow** didn't want him. Just like his relatives. He wiped his streaming eyes, and sniffled slightly. He was an _**Unwanted**__Freak__,_ like his former family said. No one wanted him...

On the other side of the street, a young Japanese couple were coming towards him, curious as to who would leave a little boy alone like that.

_**E N D : F I R S T : C H A P T E R**_

_I hope you all liked it. I'm taking a break on my other story, the BEWDS Challenge, and I deleted my other one because I got writer's block every time I tried to work on it and not make it a stupid romance story with no real plot. Hopefully this will well make up for it. I am currently working on revising the Challenge, so please don't think I've abandoned anything. I'm just trying to keep the creative juices flowing. This is the result._

_O S T E N S I B L Y - LU C I D I N A_


	2. Chapter 2 : Japan and Mimi

**R e a l N a m e**

_By Ostensibly Lucidina_

**W a r n i n g s : **AU, or Alternate Universe, X-Over with the anime _**Loveless, **_Slash, or Male x Male relationships, FemSlash, or Female x Female relationships, graphic violence, blood, gore, implied sex, sex, abuse, child abuse, torture, and all-around mature themes. It's not rated 'M' for nothing, people. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Kind-of-OOC!Harry, and a bunch of others acting somewhat OOC. It'd be too long to list them all. This will be a Harry x Voldemort story.

**C H A P T E R 2 : JAPAN AND **_**MIMI**_

The young Japanese couple walked over to the little boy they'd just seen get tossed out of a car by a fat Muggle, and took in his appearance as he cried. He was too thin, and would most likely always be like that, no matter what they would try. He was femininely shaped, his face hidden from them, but he had the sweetest voice, from what they could hear in his sobs. The female, Fuyu, who had brown hair, falling to her shoulders in little ringlets, with soft brown eyes and ivory skin, crouched down to touch the boy's cheek very gently, and was sad when he flinched from the touch.

What had that Muggle done to this young boy? She crooned to him softly, "_Daijobu, chibi ichi._ It's alright, little one. We won't hurt you. What's your name?" Her husband, Hatori, who also had brown eyes, but had black hair combed neatly to one side in an elegant sweep, with sallow-colored skin, kneeled down beside her, cautious of his movements so as not to scare the young waif.

The little boy looked up at them. Both found themselves entranced in bright green eyes that were far too wise and wary for his age. The boy was maybe four years old... They could immediately tell that he was brimming with magic. "My name is..." He trailed off, and his eyes clouded over a little in thought, as if he were trying to remember what his name was. What child didn't know what his own name was?! Fuyu thought incredulously. "My name is Harry, ma'am." He said respectfully, bringing her out of her thoughts. Hatori smiled beside her, though both of them were disturbed by the thought that it took the little boy such a long time to recall information that should have come to him naturally.

The little boy, Harry, looked at both of them, swinging his tiny little head back and forth, seeming to want to ask something, but never voicing his questions. Fuyu smiled as well. "I am Fuyu Aiyogi, and this is my husband, Hatori Aiyogi. Would you like to stay with us, Harry? Or do you have somewhere you can go?"

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. His lips moved with questions, though they remained mute. Finally, he blinked, and shook his head. "I don't have anywhere to go, ma'am. If you would allow me, I would like to stay with you for a while. When you don't want me, please! Tell me so!"

Fuyu's smile turned sad. Harry had been heavily abused, that much was for sure. Their own child, Seimei, would be just the thing for him. Seimei could cheer up anyone. It would help this Harry to be surrounded by love. He needed it.

"We won't ever not want you, Harry," she said, reaching out a hand to help him up to his feet. Harry's eyes were unreadable, however, he nodded in agreement, and took the offered hand hesitantly, and she helped him to his feet. She hugged him gently, and then, in true magical fashion, they Apparated to Kyoto, Japan.

- - -

Harry didn't like whatever had just happened. It felt like he had been squeezed through a tube, and a rather small one at that. When he opened his eyes, though he didn't remember shutting them, he saw his surroundings were completely different.

He was standing on a porch surrounded by trees that had fragrant pink flowers growing on them, and on either side of him, there were doors covered in paper. Even though it was late November, it was rather warm here, a fact for which Harry was grateful. With the thin rags he wore, he had been freezing back in London.

He looked up at the two that had taken him in. The Lady, Fuyu Aiyogi, was looking around. "Seimei-chan!" she called, "_Haiyaku_! _Kaettekuru_! _Kaa-san wa anata_ _yoriau no _Harry-chan _ga!"_**(1) **

Harry had no clue what the woman was saying, but when a boy of about ten or so came from behind one of the trees. He had purple-ish black hair, with strange cat-like ears and a tail with the same color, and had a nicely tanned face with wide violet eyes. He was taller than Harry by about two feet, at least, and he was rather slender.

Next to him stood a boy with gray-blonde hair and bright blue eyes who was perhaps a year older. He had ears and a tail of the same color as his hair, and both boys wore similar outfits, a sort of robe-like dress what was black with gold patterns on it, and sashes around the middle that were the same color as each others' eyes. Both had white bandages around their necks, and stood very close to each other, hands clasped together in an unbreakable hold. Harry got the feeling that they got along very well.

Fuyu Aiyogi just smiled at the blonde boy. She spoke in English this time, so Harry could understand as well. "I see that Soubi-chan is here as well. Come, both of you. I want to meet Seimei's new little brother, Harry. Harry-chan, this is your new brother, Seimei, and his very good friend, Soubi." Soubi looked at the woman with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. But then he turned to Harry, as Seimei had already done, studied him.

Harry looked at the ground, and then started violently when Seimei touched his shoulder. He ran backwards, eyes wide, and, without thinking, babbled the words he always had used to placate his Uncle:

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Seimei's eyes went wide as well, and he looked at his Soubi, who stared at Harry with a calculating expression. Hatori had gone pale, hearing this, and Fuyu shook her head sadly. "He isn't very well. Be gentle around him, okay? Don't touch him without his permission. He doesn't have his ears, so the Muggle that did this to him did worse." At these words, Soubi looked faintly ill, and then crouched down to Harry's level, Seimei mirroring his actions. As one, they reached out, and gathered the small boy into their arms, ignoring his louder cries, and sat down on the floor.

They stroked his forehead, murmured in Japanese, and held him. Harry didn't recognize the words, but their cadence and their rhythm soothed his frazzled young mind until he began to relax. He sunk into their conjoined embrace, feeling safe for once in his short life.

Then, Harry realized, something felt familiar about Soubi. There was a similarity. The only other person he could ever remember holding him was the **Shadow**. It was the same. Like he would protect something. Always. And he looked at Soubi, forgetting, for a moment, five years of being taught not to ask questions, and asked, "Why do you feel the same?" There was silence after a moment as Soubi blinked, looked at Seimei, who blinked as well, then back at Harry.

"You've met your Fighter, then, Loveless?"

_**E N D - S E C O N D - C H A P T E R**_

**(1)** Hurry! Come here! I want you to meet Harry!


	3. Chapter 3 : Death and Consequences

**R e a l N a m e**

_By Ostensibly Lucidina_

**W a r n i n g s : **AU, or Alternate Universe, X-Over with the anime _**Loveless, **_Slash, or Male x Male relationships, FemSlash, or Female x Female relationships, graphic violence, blood, gore, implied sex, sex, abuse, child abuse, torture, and all-around mature themes. It's not rated 'M' for nothing, people. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Kind-of-OOC!Harry, and a bunch of others acting somewhat OOC. It'd be too long to list them all. This will be a Harry x Voldemort story.

**L A S T - T I M E :**

_"Why do you feel the same?" Soubi blinked, looked at Seimei, who blinked as well, then back at Harry. _

_"You've met your Fighter, then, Loveless?"_

**C H A P T E R 3 : DEATH AND CONSEQUENCES**

Harry blinked at Soubi blankly. "... Fighter? ... Loveless?" he asked almost silently. Even with their cat ears, which enabled enhanced hearing, Soubi and Seimei could just barely hear him. The ten-year-old Soubi nodded.

"It's a complex system that basically is two people, a Fighter and a Sacrifice sharing the same name, their **Real Name**. And together they fight others either wanting to take their rank, or simply just want to kill them. Fighters use _Spells_, they manipulate words, and use them against their opponent. The more refined the words are, and the quicker they can use them, the more powerful the Fighter is. The Sacrifice is the one who takes the damage from the opposing Fighter for their partner. They feel the most pain from the fights.

"_Demo,_ Fighters and Sacrifices have more than just a partner relationship most of the time. They most typically are really good friends, or even are together like they're married. Sometimes, they even _**are**_ married. Most of the time, though, they feel as if the whole wedding thing isn't really necessary, since they already share each others' name, and, by default, each others' soul. It goes deeper than any other real bond..."

Here, Soubi trailed off, watching Harry's reaction.

Harry, for his part understood most of what Soubi had said, but there was one thing that was a little too hard for him to understand. The part about the relationship between Fighter and Sacrifice. He didn't understand how anyone, no matter how deep the bond, would want him in any way, shape, form, or fashion. It just wasn't something he understood. Besides, the **Shadow** had abandoned him, which meant that it had somehow defied this bond, and didn't want him. But, Harry kept this information to himself, and looked up at the lady, Mrs. Fuyu. He didn't exactly meet her eyes, years of deeply ingrained 'respect' finally coming to mind, and said quietly, "Okay." He didn't know what he'd meant, but obviously Mrs. Fuyu did, since she helped all of them to their feet, and ushered them inside.

"We have to fatten you up, Harry-chan." Was all she said.

**t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

Over the course of the next year, Harry was accepted immediately into the family, and taught about the concepts of love and trust. Ever so slowly, he began to open himself up. He was extremely attached to Seimei, and even more so to Soubi, who visited less then often, but still made time for Harry.

He had gotten used to the Aiyogis' way of pronouncing his name (Hari-chan), and was very happy. Seimei was very careful around Harry a lot, but he was also very kind, and very open. Harry would go to him when he had nightmares. Some were about his life back at the Dursleys', in which he would wake up terrified and sobbing out apologies, and Seimei would wake up, hear him, and rush to comfort him.

The others were about a dark forest and endless pain. There was a lingering sense of sorrow, of loss, and Harry would wake from these rocking himself, crying and murmuring about Shadows. Seimei wasn't able to calm him down from these, so he would call Soubi and ask him to. Soubi would enter the room, and Harry would fling himself at him, and latch onto him, sobbing out Shadow over and over again. But other than that, he was happy. Until...

**t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

Harry walked to school, humming a song he had been taught by Soubi a few months ago. It was called '_Michiyuki_', by Kaori Hikita. _"Setunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo, itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute. Yasashisa yori fukai bashi de, fureau no wa utami dake. Futari wo musunde kudasai... Bokura wa mou yume wo minai, tomadoi nagara te wo totte, zankoku na yoake no hou he, arukidasu. Hontou no kotoba wa kitto, hontou no sekai no dokoka, bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni hisonderu. Ima mo kitto."_**(1) **He let his voice trail off wistfully as he thought over the meaning of those words, before entering the school building. He knew he was early, he was supposed to do the morning cleaning.

When he opened the door to get into his classroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. Seimei was there, in the middle of the room, which had desks and chairs and papers strewn everywhere in a chaotic mess. Seimei was sitting in the chair, tied up, and there were bottles of oil everywhere, Harry could smell it. Seimei was drenched in it. And then, the sound of a match lighting up met Harry's ears, and everything burst into flame. Harry's eyes widened, and he shrieked as a few early teachers came running down the halls. He passed out on one of them as they dragged him outside.

**t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

The sound of shattering glass and a muffled cry was often heard at the Aiyogi residence. Hari held his hands over his face as his mother screamed, enraged, and slightly insane, "HARI JA NAI YO! ANATA UCHINOHITO AYAMERU YO! HARI JA NAI YO!!"**(2) **Hari let her yell. He had no memories of anything other than his mother beating him for the past for years. He went to therapy to try to bring back his memories, every week. But his mother didn't think it was good enough. He didn't even know how his brother and father had died. He only knew that he had attended their funerals.

When his mother had finished, she walked away looking dazed, and Hari inspected the damage that had been done. He had a few cuts on his hands from the vase she had thrown at him, a couple bruises on his legs from falling down to protect himself, but nothing that needed really immediate medical attention. So, he quickly picked up his books, and his bag, and went to start his first day at a new school. The way to the school was long, but he made it on time. A woman was standing at the office, waiting for him, and Hari followed her. She chattered on about how the school system worked, not that it was any different than any other school in Japan, and what the times of his classes changed at. Hari ignored it and chose instead, to look out the window.

'_Life is so boring here... Seimei... I hope it will end soon..._' He confided in his dead brother silently. When the teacher opened the door to his class room, all of the students were running around from seat to seat, chattering excitedly. Hari ignored this, too. His first class of the day was English. A foreign language. Hari sighed, and politely ignored the teacher as she told the students his name and to be nice to him. He went to the only empty seat in the room, next to a girl with light red hair and big green eyes. She began whispering to him, her face flushed. Hari ignored her until he realized that he needed a book. He turned to her, and whispered, "May I borrow your book?" The girl turned bright red, and slammed the book onto his desk, yelling, "OF COURSE! Take Yuiko's book! Please!" The teacher paused in her reading.

"Yuiko-san, please stop talking." Yuiko flushed again, and nodded. Hari flipped through the book. He knew this level English already. His old school had been slightly more advanced than this one. He gave the book back to Yuiko, and proceeded to ignore her until her incessant whispering became more and more annoying. He let out a frustrated sigh, but said nothing, merely glaring at the girl, which made her burst into tears.

Up at the board, the teacher sighed. 'What a way to begin the day for a new student.' She thought to herself tiredly. 'Hopefully things will get better for him soon… After what I read in his file…' Her thoughts trailed off to that description of horror. That poor boy… After all the horror he'd seen, and involving someone he was so very close to… She looked back at the apathetic Hari, his gaze captured by the window, and then turned to Yuiko, who was being comforted by her friends. And she sighed again.

_**E N D - T H I R D - C H A P T E R**_

**(1)** I think that most of you will recognize Michiyuki, correct? It's the ending theme for Loveless Season 1. (I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 2!!! squeals) Anyway, the translation is this: _Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating, we will never become one. In a place deeper than gentleness, touching each other is merely pain. Please, bind the two of us... We will dream no more, joining hands in uncertainty, walking towards the cruel dawn. True words are surely somewhere in the real world, lurking in our wordless night. Surely even now…_

**(2)**You're not Hari(Harry) You killed my family! You're not MY Hari(Harry)!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Soubi and Night Birds

** - N a m e**

_By Ostensibly Lucidina_

** : **AU, or Alternate Universe, X-Over with the anime _**Loveless, **_Slash, or Male x Male relationships, FemSlash, or Female x Female relationships, graphic violence, blood, gore, implied sex, sex, abuse, child abuse, torture, and all-around mature themes. It's not rated 'M' for nothing, people. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Kind-of-OOC!Harry, and a bunch of others acting somewhat OOC. It'd be too long to list them all. This will be a Harry x Voldemort story.

** - :  
**_"Yuiko-san, please stop talking." Yuiko flushed again, and nodded. Hari flipped through the book. He knew English already. He gave the book back to Yuiko, and proceeded to ignore her until her incessant whispering became more and more annoying. He let out a frustrated sigh, but said nothing, merely glaring at the girl, which made her burst into tears. The teacher sighed. What a way to begin the day for a new student._

** - 4: Soubi and Night Birds**

The day continued as though the clocks were purposely dragging out the hours. It was boring and monotonous. Hari was leaving the building at long last, and histhoughts were focused on Seimei, as always.

**BELOVED - to be loved. Never forget it, Hari-chan. It is my real name...**

Hari sighed. _I could never forget anything about you, Seimei-nii-san. Ever. _As he made his way to the exit, the teacher, he'd not bothered to remember her name, called out. "Aoyagi-kun!" she called, running to catch him. He stopped. She paused to catch her breath, then looked at him, her eyes full of pity. "How was your day?" she asked. Hari blinked, and transformed his face into a blinding smile, putting a happy note into his deadened voice.

"I had a great day. I have to now, though. I have to get to the library soon. Ja ne!" he said, and took off at a run. He'd always been built for speed. As he passed the gates, though, a vice-like grip caught his arm.

"You're crying." a deep, male voice said. It sounded almost familiar. But Hari couldn't place it. He turned to face the speaker, and stared at the pale, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, earless adult before him. _Familiar..._ Hari blinked. The man leaned against the iron gates, his purple trench-coat with a fluffy collar of a darker purple billowing in the wind dramatically. He seemed a bit surprised at something. "Hari-chan?" he asked concernedly.

Hari blinked out of his daze. "Who are you?" he asked. He watched the man frown in confusion.

"Soubi." he replied. Hari tilted his head to the side. Jaded emerald eyes seemed to reflect his confusion in the dim light that the cloud-covered sun provided. Soubi stared for a moment at him. "You don't remember anything that Seimei told you of fighters?" he asked. Hari suddenly blinked, his eyes that had begun to cloud over in confusion as he spaced out were once again clear and focused.

"Seimei?" repeated Hari in a confused tone. "Have you ever come to our house? How did you know Seimei?" he demanded. Soubi blinked, and said nothing for a moment.

"I was his fighter. He was my sacrifice. We had a true name that we shared. You don't remember any of this, do you Harry?" Soubi spoke in a quiet tone. Hari blinked at the odd pronunciation of his name, and shook his head in response to the question. Soubi sighed, and took his hand. "Come with me." was all he said. Hari complied.

**- t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

Hari stared out of his window as the rain ran down it in waves. He'd just gotten out of the bath, and he was only wearing a towl, but he was entranced by the rain, and the relaxing, whispering song it made against the glass panes. After a few minutes of pensive listening, though, Hari went over to his closet and put on a pair of boxer shorts, and an old black tee that had belonged to Seimei before he'd died.

A knock on his door alerted him to another presence in his house. "Hari, it is time to eat. I made your favorite foods! Onigiri, curry fish, and soup!" came his mother's voice through the door in it cheery ringing way. Hari groaned. He didn't want food. Not after what Soubi had told him today...

**- t - h - i - s - - i - s - - a - - f - l - a - s - h - b - a - c - k -**

_Soubi sat on a park bench, looking like a fallen angel, pale blonde hair falling about his even paler face, his eyes closed, and lips parted in a sigh. Dim sunlight streamed feebly through the trees above him, and wind blew, causing an old wrapping of bandages to flutter at their tattered ends. Hari took this in in silence, drinking in the sight as he waited for Soubi to clarify his earlier statement. However, he wasn't all that patient, so, eventually, he cleared his throat. Soubi opened his amazingly blue eyes, chuckling at some randomly private joke. But after a few moments more, he leaned forward, shrugging off his rediculous purple jacket, where his light gray-ish-green shirt marked a V path down his chest, which was clear of hair, always a nice trait, though Hari felt rather passive about observing Soubi like this. He felt some sort of connection with the adult, but not in a romantic way. _

_Soubi brought his hands underneath his chin as Hari sat down on the bench opposite him. "Harry..." he began, with that strange pronunciation of his name once more. "You must understant, Harry, that you are not human, and not like the woman you live with. Your 'Okaa-san' adopted you when you were young. She and her husband brought you to Seimei and I. You were so frightened when she did bring you, though. I recognised what was wrong with you. You were abused before you came to us. But when Seimei held you, you started pleading with him not to hurt you. And I held you with him, you went rigid with shock. I knew then that you had met your Fighter."_

_Hari fought hard not to interrupt him. He was shocked, confused, angry, and a little hurt. He didn't belong where he was? But Soubi continued on. "You used to have nightmares. I would have to come over sometimes to console you. You would always be saying the word 'shadow' when I did. And then... Seimei was... killed... and... I had to leave... I regret that decision now, seeing what has happened to you... But I will be protecting you until we find your Fighter once more. I have a feeling it won't be long now..."_

_With that, he got up and left. _

**- e - n - d - - f - l - a - s - h - b - a - c - k -**

Hari frowned, and then laid his head against his door. His 'mother' had gone after screaming more about how he wasn't 'her Hari' and that he should be purged. It wouldn't be long, Soubi had said. He would find his Fighter. And he would leave this wretched place. He not longer had an interest in trying to be 'Hari'. He wanted to be who he was meant to be. Himself. Harry...

**t - ! - h - & - i - # - s - - i - ! - s - - a - - l - $ - i - ! - n - & - e -**

Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap taptaptap. Taptaptaptap**taptap_CRACK!_**Harry sat up at the last noise and looked at his window. The glass was cracking due to a persistant owl of a brown color pecking inceassantly at the glass. He quickly jumped to his feet and opened the glass. The drenched owl hooted in annoyance and flew in, landing on his desk, scattering his homework papers in the process, then sticking out his leg. Harry blinked, frowning at the odd behavior. Then he looked down at the owl's leg in confusion. Dangling from a string was a dull, cream colored envelope with spidery green handwriting that said:

**Mr. Harry(Hari) James Potter(Aoyagi)**

**The second Bedroom**

**Aoyagi Household**

**Kyoto, Japan **

_**E N D - - R**_


End file.
